I Do
by Quiesceperferque
Summary: You try to say "no", but this man is after your heart. You resist, but he persists. Elena Gilbert encounters Damon Salvatore, who is determined to make her realize that he's going to be the one that alters her world. Three part song-fic. Rated M for mature.


**A/N: **This chapter is re-uploaded with the lyrics put back.

Curious? This chapter is emphasis on the first verse.

Hello all! I heard this song and I was like, "Hot damn, this song is too cute to pass up." So I'm writing a really short story, 3 chapters in total to document this Delena love story. It's mostly fluff in the beginning so I hope you guys can tolerate that. This story is rated M for a reason so, yes, be prepared.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Hopefully it's not too much of slow-burn? There is a lot of time-skipping so yes. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TVD, any of it at all. I'm just a fan with an active imagination. Rated M for fluff, and smut. Song credited to Colbie Caillat.

**Song:**

_I do - Colbie Caillat_

_It's always been about me, myself, and I  
I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time  
I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last  
That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

_November 13th, 2002_

Elena sat; cozy, in the corner of her favorite café. College was not what she had expected it to be. Dorms, no curfew, being on your own, new people, new environment, frat parties. It just didn't sum up to what she thought it would be like. Sure, everyone was nice and friendly, but everyone she met only ended up being acquaintances. Where were the friends you made for life?

So far her only friends were her roommates, Rebekah and Anna, plus that one girl she had met in chemistry, Rose. Her best friends in high school had decided to stay put in Mystic Falls, attending Mystic Falls University . It was a bit upsetting at first, but it was Elena's choice in the first place. She chose to move out to California.

She tried convincing herself that it was only the first two months. Things were bound to get better at this point. She would find a group of people and fit in. People always did say your friends for the rest of your life were from college, not high school. Or maybe she was just too caught up in high school to actually move on. Whatever the issue was, she hoped it would solve herself and she could flourish a bit in college. College just seemed a lot lonelier than she thought it was would.

Elena let out a sigh before returning back to her book. Her head posed on top of her left palm, as she chewed her bottom lip, reading the book held upwards with the napkin dispenser. Every day, Elena had spent her spare time reading in this café. School had turned out to be easy for her, so finding time to read always easy.

The seat cushion shifted as a new weight was added besides her. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she wondered who had sat next to her, with no notice.

Letting out a quiet huff, she turned to look at the stranger who had decided to take a seat besides her.

The sight had managed to take her breath away. Physically, he was attractive. His lean body seemed to radiate fitness. The grey t-shirt with her university's logo stretched across his chest. Topping the shirt was a leather jacket that seemed to be worn out, but in a way that seemed as if it was appreciated and worn on a daily basis. A signature item for a certain look. Dark denim jeans and combat boots topped the rest of the outfit.

But perhaps one of the best and most obvious part of this stranger was his face. Pale skin that was strongly contrasted with his bright blue eyes. Tousled raven hair that seemed like every stray was perfectly placed to enhance his attractiveness.

Elena was speechless. She had seen a few cute guys on campus. No one was even remotely attractive in her dorm building and all of the sudden; this Adonis had appeared out of no where. He put all the other males in the area to shame.

"Mint mojito coffee, hot since it's a cold day today," the stranger had slid a coffee cup topped with a cap towards her.

'_Stranger danger. God, he's not trying to roofie me, is he? Safety class and alcohol education! Don't drink anything unless you saw it being made yourself! Or you served yourself!_' Elena rolled her eyes and reprimanded herself. She was probably being over dramatic. They were in a very public busy area, and it was still daylight outside. Who would be stupid enough to roofie a girl during this time? '_Just accept the damn coffee! That's like four dollars you saved._'

Elena reached out for the coffee and took a sip. The refreshing taste of mint and coffee blended together plus its warmth immediately brightened Elena's day.

"Thank you..." Elena trailed off, waiting for the stranger to give her his name as she placed her hand out for him to shake. All about taking initiative to meet new people, at least that's what she told herself.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore," he said, with pride, as he took Elena's hand and kissed the top of it.

Elena was a bit stunned by how he introduced herself, but shook it off.

"Elena Gilbert," she said timidly before glancing away. Shit, where did you carry the conversation after this?

"So, Elena, how would you feel about going out on a date with me?" Damon shot off immediately.

Elena was taken back by how forward Damon was. Okay, dating wasn't even on the radar for her at the moment. She barely even had friends, and some guy was already asking her out? Creeper alert, even if he was the most gorgeous guy she met so far.

"Hah, sorry but no thanks," Elena scoffed before turning back to her book.

Damon furrowed his eyes in frustration for a second before perking up an eyebrow.

"No?"

"That's n-o. As in no. As in the opposite of yes. Never heard of it before?" Elena shot back, making Damon startled a bit.

"I know of it. I've just never heard it from a girl before," Damon muttered under his breath before smirking at her.

Damon was a daily customer at this café since he first started attending the university three years ago. Recently, a new girl had taken up shack at his favorite booth. Although, that wasn't what really drew him in. It was the way she was stare off out the window, her mind somewhere else. It was the way she was always so focused on her book. He wasn't the one to go after those sorts of girls. Hell, he was after the easy dumb blonde who was looking for a fun one night stand, but there was something about her that made her irresistible to him.

And her saying no, only encouraged him to try harder.

"Come on, I know you want to go out on a date with me," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He knew she was attracted to him. The usual, casual, yet not so discreet scan of the body when she first saw him confirmed that.

"I don't. I don't want to go on a date with you," Elena said simply before shrugged and continuing on reading on with her book. Then she turned around and faced him.

"Look, I'm not one of those dumb bimbos you can get a lay out of, okay? I don't do dates. Relationships are stupid. I'm not looking for anything that's even remotely associated with love, even lust. So how about you beat it?" Elena let out with a huff as she took another sip of her coffee and slammed it down a bit hard on the table.

"Every day, you come here from four to six, reading a book. You always order a mint mojito, iced if it's a nice day, hot if it's cold. You always sit in this corner," Damon said to her as he threw his arm over the back of the sofa, dangerously close to touching her shoulders.

"You've been stalking me?!" Elena said in horror as she tried to scoot away a bit, but it wasn't any good since she had the corner booth and the window was besides her.

"Yes, becauseee…. You stole my spot. This has been my spot for three years; ask any person who works here. Ask the owner. I was hoping to steal it back after the first few days, thinking you were just some silly freshmen not sure of anything. But here you are, consistent day after day," Damon rolled his eyes as he settled back into the booth. Ahh, how he had missed this booth.

It didn't take long for Elena to figure out the calculation. Damon was… oh god. He could be twenty-one. The idea of her being eighteen, and him twenty-one. He was an adult. And not an awkward "eighteen" adult, but a legit adult. He probably had an apartment, bills to pay, a job, drank, so on and so on. The concept of constantly being surrounded by responsible adults in college hadn't exactly sunk in for Elena yet.

"Well, suck it, Salvatore. This is my territory now," Elena stuck her chin up at Damon.

"Sticking up to an upper classman, eh? Well don't worry. I guess we're going to be sharing this booth from now on then."

And with that, Damon got up and sauntered out of the café.

Elena let out a huge sigh before slamming her book shut. What an infuriating man.

_November 14th, 2002_

A coffee cup slid in front of her before the bench shifted due to a new weight settling besides her.

"So, what's the deal with you? Give me the whole story," Damon said as he started taking off his leather jacket and scarf, setting it besides him. Basically, it was insuring that she was stuck in the corner with him and would have to conquer him and his stylish black clothing before being able to run away.

"Thanks and no thanks. We're not getting into this whole 'let's get to know each other' sort of thing," Elena said nonchalantly before taking a sip of the fresh hot coffee he had just given to her.

"Booo. Reading is for nerds. Give it up for like two minutes. Get to know me and my gorgeous face before shoving that pretty face of yours back into that book. Or… or else I'll ruin the ending for you," Damon smirked at her before throwing his arm, this time, over her shoulders instead of over the top of the seat like he did yesterday.

He wiggled closer to her and she was able to get a good glance at him. He was taller, but not obnoxiously tall. His eyes were breath-taking worth and held an ocean's worth of secrets. He was so close to her now she was able to smell his smell. Masculine, authentic, sexy. His arm thrown casually over her revealed tone arms which made sense since his body was mean, lean, and cut. A sliver of pale alabaster skin of his stomach was shown as his t-shirt had slightly ridden up. Her eyes glued there for a few seconds, wondering if she would get a glimpse of his abs today.

A fake cough shook Elena from her close analysis of Damon before looking up at him.

Elena let out a long sigh before shutting her book close and setting it aside.

"Elena Gilbert. Born and raised in Mystic Falls , Virginia . Eighteen going on nineteen. Freshmen, major most likely to be journalism or English. Aspirations are the travel the world, work for New York Times, or publish a book," Elena let out in a long breath before huffing and crossing her arms, throwing Damon a dirty look.

Damon chuckled at the sigh before him. She seemed like a cute child pouting for not getting what she wanted, or being forced into something she really didn't want to do. Her smell, intoxicating. Lilies, jasmine, and a hint of something he just couldn't get. Her brown doe eyes weren't just brown. No, they were brown with a fiery tint to them, and golden flakes. A force not to be reckoned with.

"Damon Salvatore. Born but not raised in… Mystic Falls . Raised in sunny California , but in L.A. Just turned twenty-one, so if you need booze for your terrible freshmen parties. Junior, political science. Aspirations, get through law school alive." Damon picked up his biscotti before taking a bite into it.

"You want a bite?" Damon gestured the uneaten end of the biscotti to Elena, who meanwhile was still trying to get over the fact that Damon was sort of from Mystic Falls . It was a small no-where town in Virginia . The odds? Too small, especially for a university that had over thirty thousand undergrad students.

"I'm allergic to nuts," Elena said as she scrunched up her nose.

"See, we're getting to know each other. I gotta go, kiddo. Work calls." Damon pulled on his jacket and black scarf for standing up.

"Don't call me 'kiddo'," Elena pouted at him which only made him smirk.

"Fine. See you tomorrow, ' Lena ," Damon said as he walked out backwards, winking at her before walking out and heading towards the campus.

Elena rolled her eyes before picking up back her book, before trying to shake off a shiver that was overcoming her. It was just a nickname. What an infuriating man.

_December 20th, 2002_

"Praise the lord, finals are over!" Damon said as he settled in his usual spot besides her. Damon had repeated this routine every weekday, and occasional weekend which she assumed he only came when he wasn't hung over or didn't have a party to attend. Every few days or so, Damon would ask her to go out on a date with him, which she would always reply "no" to, but he was persistent. She _almost_ considered him as a friend, a friend who was desperate to get a date with her. She had no idea why her, but he was determined to get her to say "yes". He had asked a total of eleven times already.

"How'd you do?" Damon asked before taking a sip of her coffee. Something he had recently started doing with her just about last week. He was always pushing her boundaries but considering how he bought her coffee everyday, it was okay with her.

"Last final was at 8AM. Easy, since it was just an essay due. You don't have herpes, right?" The same line Elena always repeated to him when he shared things with her.

"You tell me tomorrow," Damon replied cheekily back to her.

Elena rolled her eyes before turning back to her book.

"Are we friends, Elena?" Damon asked out of nowhere.

"Umm… I'd consider you as an acquaintance at most. I tolerate you because you invade my space every day, consistently," Elena replied in mannerly tone.

"After all these days, and I'm not even considered a friend," Damon teased back to her as he threw his arm over her.

"Do you want to go on a date with me, ' Lena ?" That nickname always gave her shivers. Not like she would never tell him that.

"I don't. Nope. No," Elena shook her head.

"Jeez, after all this time. I thought consistent and persistent would count as something in your book," Damon said, once again, in a teasing tone.

"Well, I gotta head off to home. I got a seven hour drive to get home. Anyways, after winter break, you're finally going to say 'I do' to my date question. Oh, by the way, I got you a little something," Damon leaned to his side and pulled out a small box.

"Happy holidays, ' Lena ," Damon pressed a soft kiss to her hairline. It was so soft, she thought she had imagined it.

And with that, Damon left.

He hasn't realized what he had done until he left the shop, but it sort of had scared him. He was the man-whore. The man who fucked-and-chucked woman. Lately, he had been kind of slow in that department. He had sworn off to showing some sort of real emotion for anyone, especially since his family was such a wreck, but Elena. She consumed him. And all he could hope was that she enjoyed his present.

Back at the shop, Elena looked at the box in shop. It was neatly wrapped with black shiny wrapping paper, how appropriate, topped with a white bow. Tentatively opening it, it revealed a worn copy of _Gone with the Wind_, first edition. Opening it, inside was a beautifully intricate bookmark with her name down the middle. Inside the front cover, inscribed with beautiful calligraphy was "Property of Damon Salvatore". She smiled as she remembered Damon said this was his favorite book.

She shook her head with a smile. What an interesting man.

_January 15th, 2003_

"The gods have seemed to answer my prayers," a familiar voice spoke out as someone settled in the lecture chair besides her.

Turning to face the stranger, Elena let out a dramatic sigh.

"Get it, gods? Greek mythology? God, I'm hilarious," Damon smirked at her before throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you stalking me now?! Like forreal stalking me this time?!" Elena let out in a small shriek before wielding her handbag as a weapon.

"Whoa, princess warrior. Calm down. I needed a breadth class, and I happen to like this sort of stuff, okay?" Damon rolled his eyes at her before wrapping his hands over hers and guiding her to set her bag back down on the ground.

"Down, girl," Damon teased her before turning back to face the front as the professor walked in.

Elena tried to ignore the tingling feelings in her hands as Damon had temporarily held them.

_February 20th, 2003_

Damon actually hadn't been bothering her in class at all. He seemed engrossed in the material, surprising Elena.

Currently, she was sitting in her usual spot in the café, staring down at the first midterm they had just received back.

Damon had caught a peek at her paper, while all color drained out of Elena. Managing to escape the look of her paper, she glanced at Damon's midterm and her eyes bugged out. Perfect. He received a perfect score.

She crumbled up her midterm before stuffing it into her bag. A coffee cup slid in front of her as Damon slid in besides her.

"Cerberus was a three-headed dog with a dragon tail. Kinda like Fluffy from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," Damon said as he took off his jacket and scarf.

"He guarded the entrance to the underworld, letting people in but never out. Also like Fluffy's job," Damon had bought up the topic as if it was part of casual conversation.

Elena let out an "mmhmm" as she mentally noted that, realized she was wrote Cerberus was a god of Earth, a giant toad with trees growing out it. Guess that video game did not help at all.

"Chimera, Goat, lion, snake. It apparently breathed fire. Badass, right? Apparently it's also a wand core for wands in magically world. Rare, but a great core. Great for Gryffindors too," Damon smiled at her. He knew she was too damn stubborn to ask for help, but if she wanted to pass the class, she had to. He hoped that bringing up Harry Potter references would make her break.

"Okay, you're really good at this… Damon," Elena pursed her lips as she turned towards Damon.

"Do you think… you could help me study for this class? I'm terrible at these sort of things," Elena muttered under her breath.

"Whoa, what's that? I couldn't hear you," Damon stuck his tongue at her.

"Do you think. You. Could. Help… me," Elena enunciated a bit as she spoke a bit louder.

"Do you really want my help?" Damon asked in a serious manner all of the sudden.

"I do," Elena said meekly before nodding her head.

"See, I told you I'd get you to say 'I do' after winter break," Damon ruffled the top of her head.

Elena rolled her eyes and picked up her book, setting aside the bookmark in a safe place before picking up where she had last stopped reading.

_March 17th, 2003_

"Damon, stop!" Elena said in a hushed whisper as she kicked his foot away. Damon had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to play footsies with her under a table in Main Stacks.

"Elena, shhh. Absolute quite," Damon whispered back in just as quiet of a voice, except with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Come on, let's get outta here," Damon whispered to Elena before packing away his books and slipping on his jacket.

"What?!" Elena said out loud, causing several students near by to send her dirty glares.

"What? We've been here for only thirty minutes and you haven't been helping me at all, besides the stupid footsies game you've been playing with me," Elena scowled at Damon as she tried keeping up with Damon, shoving her books into his bag, trailing behind Damon.

"Relax, ' Lena ," Damon said as he threw his arm over her shoulder, guiding her towards a different building as they exited the main stacks. Elena tried to fight the tingles that radiated through her body as Damon tucked her close to his body, his body warming her up.

"We're just going to a better, prettier area to study where we can properly talk to each other and I can educate you on the intensive, expansive mythology of the Greeks," Damon said smoothly as he guided her towards another library.

"The same rules apply in that library, Damon," Elena rolled her eyes, as she tried to break away from his hold. He only tightened his hold on her as they walked towards the library, up the steps. They almost looked like an intimate couple.

"Have faith in me, young one. I'm about to reveal you the best place to study. You can thank me later when you're older," Damon chuckled softly before guiding her through the building.

A few floors later, they were on a balcony that overlooked the whole campus. You could see the giant grass field, the tower in the distance, the look of the bay, the city lights. It was the whole campus, bay, and city. It was a beautiful sight. The sun was setting and this place was just perfect.

"I was uhh… with a friend, looking for a place to be alone. Anyways, I ended up losing her somewhere and I heard someone yelling. So I bailed and found this balcony. It was just amazing. Basically, I've been coming here every time I need to study or just a place to relax and clear my mind," Damon smiled at the distance before dragging out a table and chair from some neighboring rooms.

Elena was stunned by the sight before here. Besides his slightly vulgar story, it was obvious, this place was amazing.

Settling down besides him, they bought out all their books and flipped open to the sections where the midterm would be covering.

"You know, there's this theory. Back then, humans were actually four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. The children of the sun were men, the children of earth were women, and the children of the moon were androgynous. These humans were actually really powerful back then that the gods were afraid they might overtake them. So, Zeus decided to cute all these humans in half. So these humans, now weaker, would spend their whole life looking for their other half. They say when we find our other half, we would just know. They would just understand each other. Be together, united. And feel no greater joy than finding their other half," Damon said as he looked intently at Elena, a soft smile curved up on his lips.

Elena blushed furiously before looking away from Damon. The way he looked at her was so intense. It was as if he consumed her, and the way he looked at her, it was so passionate. It was scary. How did someone deal with that?

"Go on a date with me," Damon asked before nudging her softly with his elbow.

"Maybe," Elena responded as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Is that a yes?" Damon asked hopefully.

"Maybe."

There was silence between them as Elena pretended to study the book before her.

"Or maybe it's a no," Elena replied back.

"Cruel woman," Damon smiled at her, before poking her in the ribs and turning back to their books.

_March 21th, 2003_

"No way!" Elena exclaimed as she got her midterm back. Throwing her arms around Damon, she squeezed him tightly in a hug.

"Alright, show me what you got," Damon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Elena, returning the hug.

Breaking away from Damon, she showcased her midterm to Elena. A "B+" with a red circle around it dominated the upper right corner.

"So, do you want to know the best way to thank me?" Damon asked as he leaned back into his lecture chair, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"I do," Elena replied with a smile dominating her face.

"Do you want to go on a date with me? As a way to thank me?" Damon asked, his eyebrow perked at her with a hopeful smile.

"I do." A blush later and confirmed replies, Damon waltzed out of the lecture, claiming he had to prepare for their date tomorrow.

_March 22nd, 2003_

"Dear, 'Lena ! Dear 'Lena ! Please come down!" Damon called from three floors down.

Elena bumped her head against her bunk bed as she tried tugging on her last heel. Lately it had been getting a bit warmer so Elena opted for a dress and cardigan along with some heels.

"You look cute! He's going to slobber all over you!" Rebekah, one of Elena's room mates, had exclaimed. Rebekah was already planning out Elena's other outfits in case there were other future dates with "hot, older, upper classmen." Elena had just let out a groan at the thought.

"Just be responsible and remember you can say 'no'," Anna rolled her eyes as she went back to her chemistry book. Anna, her other room mate, was a med student, always cramming her face into a book just so she could get into the top med schools.

"I'll be fine, guys. It's just a date, no big deal," Elena said as she tried grabbing her bag, ready to rush down three flights of stairs to get to Damon so he didn't have to wait so long.

"Says you! This guy has been bothering you for four months, just for a date. Talk about romantic!" Rebekah said as she fell back on Elena's bed, swooning at the thought of a persistent man. Rebekah was one of those girls that fell for a guy every time they were nice to her.

"Right… I'm off now. See you guys later!" And Elena ran out.

Busting out the doors, Damon was standing outside with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Lilies.

"Not a very traditional bouquet on a first date, Mr. Salvatore," Elena teased as she was handed the flowers.

"Ah, I could have got you roses but that's so predictable. And two, they reminded me of you," Damon smiled before he gave Elena a quick hug.

"Come on, let's go. I'll hold the flowers for you until later," Damon said as he took the flowers back and tucked them in a picnic basket he had with him.

Five minutes later, they were at the foot of a trail up a big hill.

"We're climbing up that trail?!" Elena almost screamed. She had dressed cute for nothing.

"Yeah. I said to dress casual, and you had to come out all looking cute with your heels and everything," Damon rolled his eyes while Elena blushed.

"Just try your best for now, and if not, I'll carry you up the rest of the way," Damon said as he held Elena's hand, holding her steady and guiding her.

Elena let out a sigh before following Damon. On the inside, she was freaking out on holding hands with Damon.

Ten minutes later, Elena was wincing with every step she took.

"How much further? No wait, how much longer?" Elena huffed as she stopped to take a breather.

"Here, can you hold this?" Damon offered the picnic basket to her.

Taking the basket in her hand, she was suddenly swept off her feet.

Letting out a scream, Elena started squirming in his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Elena started beating the basket against Damon as he trekked his way up the trail.

"I said I'd carry you up the rest of the way if you couldn't handle it," Damon shrugged as he took longer strides up the side of the hill.

"I thought you were kidding!" Elena said as she just wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer, afraid he might drop her.

"Hey, I won't drop you. I thought this was romantic," Damon smirked at her as he made his way faster and faster up the hill.

It was romantic. Damn him.

Fifteen minutes later, they were settling on a blanket Damon had bought with them on the basket.

"Damon, oh my god. How do you keep finding these places?" The hill was directly over the city. You could see into the bay, and across it. The Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, even see the small island of Alcatraz . A giant letter was behind the, the letter represented the name of their campus.

"Well, this one is pretty common. I mean, this is one the landmarks to go to as a student here. Jeez, you suck," Damon teased as he set out an assortment of foods in front of them.

"Well, now I've been here," Elena said with her chin-up.

"Now now, sassy pants. Eat some of this stuff and maybe you shall be less grumpy with me," Damon smiled as he leaned back on his side, resting on his arm and picking at several snacks to munch on.

They spent the night talking about everything and nothing.

"The best thing about this place… is to stargaze," Damon rolled Elena over so she was on her back. He repeated the same action and they were side by side on their back, staring at the stars.

"Is this too cliché?" Damon asked, one of his hands tucked behind his head.

"Way cliché, but good thing I like star gazing," Elena teased at Damon as she felt her hand brush against his. The awkward hands bumped together until their fingers finally interlaced.

"Orion's belt. The giant dipper. The little dipper," Elena listened off, pointing to them with her free hand, but she felt like Damon wasn't paying attention.

Turning her head, she saw Damon staring straight at her.

"Damon, what are you thinking about?" Elena tilted her head at him.

"To be honest, kissing you," Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Do you want to kiss me, Damon?" Elena asked in a timid voice.

"I do," Damon responded before rolling over her and pressing his cool lips against her.

The kiss was soft and gentle, in comparison to Damon's rough and calloused fingers. His hand was still interlaced with hers, his free one cupping her face, tilting her head so he could deepen the kiss.

His bottom lip swiped against her bottom one, asking for permission which Elena quickly granted.

Elena's free hand pressed against his chest, not in a rejection way, but a way to feel his chest, something she had been curious about since she first met him. She was correct; he was lean, mean, and cut. Her fingers trailed down his chest, tracing each muscle in his abs before trailing her fingers back up and gripping her grip on his collar, pulling him close to her.

Damon finally broke away from the kiss, allowing the two to get some fresh air.

"Wow," Elena hadn't realized she said out loud.

"See what you have been missing out on?" Damon smiled smugly at her before pressing a chaste kiss at her lips again.

"Ugh, you're terrible," Elena giggled softly before pushing him off of her.

Their hands intertwined together again, their bodies a lot closer than before. She could feel Damon's warm breath spreading across her shoulder.

"Staring is creepy," Elena barely whispered.

"I can't help it, not when it comes to you."

_March 29th, 2003_

Elena was freaking out as she put on her new outfit. Damon had asked her out again a few days ago, and she couldn't resist saying "yes" to him.

"Damn, I'm good. I told you! You would need more outfits. I'm so damn good," Rebekah murmured as she was planning out Elena's wedding in her sketch book.

"Rebekah, slow down, please! It's only our second date. Wedding dresses and color coordination are not needed right now," Elena said as she closed Rebekah's sketch book.

"Not yet, but you will. When do we get to meet this Damon? All I've caught is the top of his head and his butt when you guys walked away last week," Rebekah said as she slumped into her seat at her desk. Elena was almost afraid Rebekah might pursued Damon herself. A green monster roared violently in Elena.

"Rebekah, she's going to be late for her date if you keep grilling her," Anna murmured under her breath and she tried putting together a model of a molecular for her chemistry class.

"You're right! Get outta here, girl! And go get at it!" Rebekah jumped out of her seat and ushered Elena out of the room.

"Don't come home tonight!" Rebekah screamed into the hallway. Elena scurried away as fast as possible.

A ten minute walk later, and Elena arrived at Damon's loft. Pressing the call button a few times, Damon answered.

"Yello?" Damon answered through the speakerphone.

"Hey, it's Elena," she spoke softly through the intercom.

"Oh right, come on up," Damon replied before buzzing her up.

Taking the elevator up to the fourth floor, Elena knocked rang the doorbell to 404.

Opening the door was Damon with a white tea towel over his left shoulder.

"Hey, 'Lena," Damon said with a boyish grin on his face before leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek before opening the door to let her in.

"Mmm, I like this," Damon said as he trailed a finger down her white lacy top.

"Contrasts nicely against your skin," Damon murmured against her cheek before pressing a soft kiss against her cheek again.

"Dinner first, before you get to touch me again, Mr. Salvatore. I'm starving," Elena softly chastised Damon with a slight slap to his wrist. He smirked at her before leading her to the kitchen.

This was the first time Elena had been in Damon's apartment. She imagined rent must have been expensive to live alone, but the space to him must have been nice. The apartment was well decorated. There didn't seem to be much of a personal touch, but it was slick, dark, and manly.

The kitchen seemed to be newly remodeled, new appliances and all as Damon navigated around the kitchen.

"Just sit at the dining table. I'll be there in a few," Damon said as he concentrated on presenting the plates perfectly.

Sitting at the dining table, Elena played with her fork as she waited for Damon. He bought out a salad, some toasted sourdough bread, and plates of chicken parmesan.

"Viola," Damon said with a pleased smile as he set all the food in front of her.

"Let's eat," Damon said as he poured out a glass of wine out for them.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Salvatore? Under-age drinking is illegal, ya know?" Elena perked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I was always one to break the rules," Damon winked at her before clinking their glasses together.

About an hour later, Damon and Elena were snuggled up on his couch watching a movie.

"This movie is so stupid. How does that even work? It's just not physically possible!" Elena threw her hands towards the TV.

Damon let out a hearty laugh before pushing her down onto her back.

"Must you pick out every flaw of the movie?" Damon tilted her head as he questioned her.

"Only if I have to," Elena whispered to him.

"You're crazy," Damon murmured as he leaned closer against her.

"You like it though," Elena said before pressing her lips against his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her, welcoming his weight upon her body. His lips worked passionately against hers as his hands wandered her body. Down her sides, back up. His fingers stroked her exposed stomach before trailing it up between the valley of her breasts and up to her chin, tilting her head.

Elena let out a gasp, allowing Damon to press kisses along her delicate jaw line and down her neck. She dug her hands through his hair before pulling his lips backs to her. His hands tentatively brushed against the side of her breasts, making her arch her back, pressing her chest against his.

"Can we take this to your bedroom?" Elena said as she brushed her lips against his ears.

"Are we skipping the whole three date before sex rule thing?" Damon commented back playfully, making Elena slap against his chest.

"Shut up, kiss me, and take me to your bedroom," Elena whispered into his ear.

Picking her up in his arms, he took her to his bedroom where he laid her on top of his bed covers. Pulling off his shirt and throwing it aside, Damon undid his belt buckle and tugged down his jeans until he was just in a pair of black boxers. Elena oogled Damon's body for a bit all while chewing on her bottom lip. God, his body was much better than she had imagined.

Crawling atop of her, he pulled her in for a kiss once more. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her with his everything. Elena started drifting into a different world, one with just pleasure.

Damon pulled away before motioning for Elena to sit up. He quickly pulled off her lacy top. In her black lacy bra, she looked away and blushed.

"Stop. You're beautiful," Damon scowled as Elena seemed embarrassed with her body. Pushing her against his covers, he pressed kisses from one side of her collarbone to the other. He trailed down the valley of her breasts, down to her stomach and stopped at the top of her jeans. He wiggled his eyebrows at her before trailing back up to her breasts, which he cupped with his hands.

"Perfect, just perfect," he murmured against her chest. As Elena gripped his covers with her hands, he pulled down her lacy bra which revealed a hardened nipple to him. He immediately covered it with his lips. His tongue performing illegally pleasuring mind-blowing things to her.

Letting out a loud moan, Damon repeated the same actions to her other breast, before finally tearing off her bra.

He cupped and weighed her breasts in her hands before pressing a chaste kiss against her lips. His fingers snaked down between their bodies before he unbuttoned her jeans and helped her wiggled out of them.

"Damon, wait," Elena said breathlessly.

"I haven't… I've never done th-this… before. With anyone…" Elena trailed off.

Damon pressed a hand against her cheek and made her look at him.

"Well, I'm lucky to become someone special in her life," Damon whispered to her before kissing her.

Stroking her through her matching lacy black underwear, Elena broke his kiss to let out a long moan. She had never been touched like that before. And surely, her fingers were no match against Damon's.

Pushing the lacy underwear aside, he circled her button with his thumb before slipping a finger into her core, causing Elena to bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle her loud embarrassing moans.

Damon's lips were against the side of her neck, sucking and leaving love marks for all to see, to remind others that she was his. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's body, before settling her hands on his muscular back, exploring every dip.

His finger pushed in and out of her at a steady pace, before he slipped in a second and curved his fingers, pressing against that spongy area that unraveled Elena.

"Oh god!" Elena exclaimed as she closed her eyes tight and rode out her high, Damon trying to prolong it as long as possible.

Once the stars finally subsided, Damon slipped his fingers into his mouth. Elena blushed at the sight, erotic yet dirty at the same time in her mind.

"I'm ready," Elena barely whispered to Damon who nodded. Pulling off his boxers, and leaning over her to pull out a square foil package from his bed stand, Elena got a good look at his manhood. It was… well, large. She suddenly tensed as she realized maybe she wasn't ready. What if she was bad at this? Surely Damon was an experienced lover and expected something from her, something.

"Hey, relax," Damon said as he pressed a soft kiss to her hairline. Rolling the protection over his manhood, he positioned himself at her entrance.

Elena peered directly into his baby blue eyes. Her breath taken away as she realized how caring and open he looked at her. She forced herself to relax and nodded as Damon started pushing himself into her.

She closed her eyes as she felt herself being torn apart, and being filled to her hilt. Tears threatened to spill out but she forced them back. Her nails bit into his skin, surely breaking the skin in some parts.

Damon had stilled himself when he had pushed all the way in, kissing her tears away, the ones she had been trying to hold back.

He whispered nonsense into her ears, but yet it relaxed her. Once the pain subsided, he started off with a slow pace.

Suddenly, she realized what Damon had been talking about. Once you found them, you felt no other joy than just this. Was it too soon to say that she loved him? Too soon to say that he was his soulmate? She was never one to believe those sort of things, but it just clicked for her. It just all made sense. He was the one.

Damon interlaced his fingers with hers, placing her hands above his head as he picked up the pace a bit. The sound of grunts, moans, and skin slapping skin filled the air of the room.

"D-damon, I… oh my god, I think I'm about to, oh!" Elena shuddered around him as she fell over the cliff into an ocean of pleasure. Her hands broke away from Damon's as she pulled him close and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, riding out the high.

Damon's breathing picked up to labor as he slammed a bit harder to her, before grunting loudly, releasing his hot warmth into her. He slummed over her before trying to roll off, but Elena hugged her close to him.

Once their breathing had even out, and they had cooled off, Damon finally rolled off Elena and slipped out of her.

He threw away the condom before re-arranging their bodies so Elena was comfortably lying on top of his chest, Damon's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Elena, do you want to go steady with me?" Damon had broken the silence.

"Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Elena looked up at Damon.

"Yes."

"Then, I do. I do wanna go steady with you." Elena said, smiling and pressing her cheek against his chest.

_You make me wanna say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I can't live without it, I can't let it go  
Ooh what did I get myself into?  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_

**A/N: **Okay, well that's the first part! There are only two other parts! These chapters are a lot more lengthy and this one took me three days to write. I usually write 1.5 - 3k per chapter and this was over 7k. I'm working on it!

There's going to be a time jump in the next chapter and more hardships they face as they grow up!

Leave me a review/comment to let me know what you think! I'm always glad to hear from you guys!


End file.
